Insentient
by swonder
Summary: "He had seen her body, cold and motionless. It was impossible for her to be alive after so many years. Her words were foreign and her eyes distant. She was another person. Yet, when he reached for her, she felt the same." [Post Allegiant] [Multichapter]
1. Chapter I

This is the first story I've ever decided to post on Fanfiction, but I do read many stories here and I thought I might as well try. I hope that you guys like it! When I finished the books, I was both happy and sad at the same time, ("I'm still trying to figure out how that could be.") and even though I am completely in love and satisfied with the way Allegiant ended, I could not help but let my mind wander. So here are the results of my post-divergent crisis.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"He had seen her body, cold and motionless. It was impossible for her to be alive after so many years. Her words were foreign and her eyes distant. She was another person. Yet, when he reached for her, she felt the same." _**

* * *

He chooses _her_.

After countless of days became nights, green leaves turned brown, bodies started to wither. Everything was the way it supposed to be: right. And he was aware that he had more than enough to feel that way. But he did not have _her_. His own body had started to show the effects of the passing time. He had lost every trait that could have resembled a boy. He had changed, inside and out, and the world changed along with him. But she never did. After all, she was a part of him. She had said that she did not want to leave him, and she never completely did. Her image remained intact in the back of his head, emerging occasionally when he needed her the most.

He remembered her saying,_ "Are you afraid of me, too, Tobias?"_ He always was. Afraid of how such an overwhelming feeling could inhabit within him. It warmed him up inside in ways no other being possibly could. It endlessly startled him, every time his heart would rapidly beat by the mere thought of her. He could still see her. The way her hair, almost reaching her shoulders, turned gold against the sunrays. How every time she jumped off that train, it moved gracefully behind her. Her big blue eyes were full with excitement; it was almost palpable how Dauntless she was. He remembered perfectly how strong her body was when pressed against his and the taste of her lips whenever they kissed. He could precisely describe a thousand details on her body, because she was his. When he first saw her, he thought that there was just something about her. It intrigued him but he could not pinpoint it. Later on, he found that it was not just something. It was everything about her.

During his childhood, he found the concept of love absolutely ridiculous. This idea was only reaffirmed as he joined Dauntless. Love seemed to be some pathetic idea Amity used to keep peace. He learned, however, that he was far from right. Love set him on fire; her touch made him feel free. He would give his life for her, yet he was never more alive. Jumping off trains and buildings, shooting guns and protecting others, could be easily categorized as Dauntless. But he knew, he was at his bravest when he was next to her. Being in love with her made him more Dauntless than any training ever did. For that, he was thankful.

The first year after the incident, while the city was adjusting to the new changes, he tried desperately everyday to adjust as well. Not only to the way society was changing, but to the emptiness that haunted him. He had to adjust, but he failed. It was killing him inside to know that he had lost her forever. He wanted to be furious, to yell at her for doing something so incredibly stupid. It was impossible to get rid of that feeling. She did not want to leave him and he understood why she did. She was just selfless like that. But the fact that he understood, did not mean it took any of his pain away. He spent most of his days releasing his frustrations against punching bags and most of his nights in his fear landscape. Because it was the only way to see her. He crossed the limit of obsessiveness and it was tearing him apart. After ending up crying every single time, and with knuckles colored with a mixed of purple and red, he decided it was enough.

He went on with his life and avoided thinking of her longer than necessary. And he noticed that it eventually stopped hurting as much. But she was there, deep inside. And he was certain that no matter how many years passed, she would never leave.

* * *

Today they gathered to keep each other company, just like every year. It was her birthday. It was not supposed to be a celebration or a memorial, since they would both require the people to show some kind of emotion, and this had none. It was more of an acknowledgement among the group; a silent _'I understand'_. Even though they had recovered from their loss as much as possible, each had a piece of them taken away by war. Pieces, which could not be replaced; the names of those who were absent were rarely mentioned. They preferred to mourn together, but as the years passes, the mourning turned into longing and eventually to happiness. To an observer, they would seem just like friends hanging out.

"...It was completely useless!" said Christina as she passed the bottle to the person on her right. That was what they always did: they picked a day, they drank, they told stories to help distract themselves from the memories that this day brought. Christina moved her hands in exasperation as she continued to tell her story.

Shauna who seemed to be rolling his eyes at each of her sentences, raised her hand like a children in class would, and intervened "As much as I would like to continue hearing your interesting shopping adventures... You know what? I don't," Christina scoffed at her comment and the rest of the group shared a laugh.

The door to Christina's apartment opened all of sudden, showing Zeke running through it. His tone was not his usual teasing, but a serious one. He furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke, "There is something going on. Something bad." He placed his hands on his thighs while he recovered his breath.

Meanwhile, all eyes turned to Tobias searching for some kind of affirmation "Nothing has been reported", he promised. He would have known if anything had happened inside the city. He worked in the government, after all. But he could not help still feel a bit of panic building inside of him. The city had been at peace for too long, but if history had taught him something is that when you least expect it, that peace crumbles down. The group relaxed a bit at his words, but they were still alerted by Zeke's concerned face.

"There some kind of mess in the headquarters," Zeke continued to explain his discovery, "Today, I overheard a conversation between Amar and another official about some kind of group making their way into the city." Caleb, Christina, Cara and Shauna were still curious about the story, as they could not understand why such an event would be anything out of the ordinary. They motioned with their hands for him to keep going, "Apparently they walked right through the fence, fully armed and they were never even detected. They requested a meeting with Johanna."

"How is that possible?" Shauna and Christina agreed.

The group was quiet for a while, considering the options. It was not really impossible, just extremely hard. Yes, everyone was welcomed in the city. But at the moment of arrival, they were inspected. They knew every single person who entered or left the place. Security measures in case someone was trying to disturb the peace. Sounded like some kind of Amity speech. Figures. Cara, who seemed to be analyzing every possibility about this new event, wondered out loud, "Who could possibly know the city well enough to walk past our security system completely unnoticed?". Suddenly the realization hit him and Tobias felt his anger run through his veins. He knew who they were, or at least he had an idea, but he could not bring himself to say it. As he looked around, he noticed that the others had guessed as well.

"Yes, Four," Zeke was the first to break the silence, "They are from the Bureau."

* * *

Tobias ran through the sea of people gathering along the hallway and towards the room, with his friends following behind. He felt his whole body tense as he remembered being interrogated in front of a crowd in the former Candor Headquarters. He could feel the weight of the truth in his throat, just like that day. It's all in your head, he reminded himself. As he reached the front, he could see about seven people in the middle. The spectators kept their distance from the unknown group and Johanna stood in the front. Apart from the government officials, the room was full with armed men, pointing their guns at the group in the middle, waiting for Johanna to give an order.

The people in the middle were dressed in black clothing from head to toe, with masks to match, which covered every characteristic of their face. Only their eyes were visible. They had guns as well, but they were not holding them. In fact, their guns hung lazily to their sides. They must have been very sure of themselves. There was just someone in the front dressed normally. Since he could only see their backs, he moved towards Johanna. And he could finally recognize her. His curiosity transformed into blinding rage. He felt his feet drag him towards the female figure. He was going to kill her. He wanted to.

"Four!" he heard someone call. Christina and Zeke held him back, while he struggled to release himself. He felt desperate to get his hands around her neck.

The people in the room noticed the small scene he had caused. The dark haired woman also turned, "Ah, Tobias Eaton," Zoe acknowledged him with a nod. The former member of The Bureau was there, someone who had seemed so innocent back then. But now, all he could of was that she was also guilty for her death. "I was certain you would make quite an entrance," she smiled. But her smile, which reminded him of the Erudites, did not reach her eyes. "You did not disappoint," she added.

Tobias collected himself and tried to articulate despite his confusion and anger, "You were supposed to be―"

"Your girlfriend's plan was very effective, yes. Impressively astute, even." Zoe inhaled deeply as if trying to contain more words. She seemed angry for a moment, if someone this robotic could have feelings. But then she stared into the space, "And the procedure, absolutely astonishing." She was lost in her thoughts for a second, exploring the events that had happened years ago. This was the kind of curiosity that could be found in Jeanine's eyes, and it sent a shudder down his spine. "A complex organization such as The Bureau of Genetic Welfare, would take its precautions. Don't you agree? Years of research could never vanish, because they will remain here." She pressed the tip of index finger against her temple. She continued, "Nevertheless, we gave our lives for this work. Now, it is time to take it ba―"

"I am afraid that you are in no position to demand anything", Johanna interrupted with her head held high, and her scarred face completely unrelenting. A proud trait, that years ago, would have not belonged to an Amity. But times have changed. Johanna continued, "And we do negotiate with people such as yourself."

"Ah," Zoe laughed lightly, "Quite the opposite." Zoe started to pace around her black-dressed companions, with her hands behind her back. She looked at Johanna straight in the eye, "You are not foolish enough to believe I would pay a visit to people who want my head, without some kind of insurance. You do not strike me as fool."

"There is nothing you could possibly offer me, I am sure." Johanna countered sternly. And with a swift move of her hand, dozens of armed men pointed their guns at the intruders. Zoe seemed to be unaffected by the threat, and copied Johanna's hand movement. Subsequently, five of her followers raised their guns and aimed, but strangely, at one of their own. Five guns were aimed towards a body in the middle. This person remained still.

"But there is something I can offer him," She gestured towards Tobias and grinned. She moved towards the body in the middle, which was fairly smaller than the rest. It was a woman, he could tell. As Zoe stood in front of it, the woman raised her gun as well. He expected her to aim it at Zoe, or at Johanna. Anyone, actually. But she followed her companions actions and pointed it towards herself. She placed the gun under her chin. The crowd was confused and no one dared to move. It seemed like the whole room held their breath, not knowing what to expect. Tobias did not understand what was happening, yet he could feel his heart banging loudly against his chest. Zoe reached for the woman's mask, and threw it on the floor. Blond curtains followed immediately after, as Zoe encouraged, "Do not be shy, Tris," and blue eyes met.


	2. Chapter II

**Hello again! Thank you for taking your time to read the story. I tried to update as soon as possible, because I personally hate to wait for updates. Here is the second chapter to the story, which I hope is not as much of a mess as it seems in my head. I know it's a bit confusing what is happening to Tris, but the reasons for her behavior will be explained in future chapters. Right now I can only tell you that her transformation was inspired by a Game of Thrones character.**

**So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

He could have relived that moment a thousand times and he could have never been prepared it. He wanted to think logically, to act like the leader everyone thought of him as. But he couldn't. He was not able to grasp anything of what was happening, except for the fact that she was there. He could not understand how. Hell, he did not even know if he actually believed his eyes. He must have been insane, that was the only explanation. He had finally lost his head.

Tris stood right there, a couple of meters away from him. She held his gaze, but did not look at him like she used to. There was no love or admiration in her eyes. There were no feelings whatsoever within them. He was scared; it was something he had never seen before. She had always been full of life. Her eyes used to display all her emotions, something he had found mesmerizing. Her wide eyes were still as beautiful, colored with a light shade of blue, but they lacked their usual fire and glow. It was just like she was dead all over again.

His impulse guided him towards her. He needed to feel that the woman in front of him, the one he still loved, was real. But as his feet started to make their way towards her, he felt arms holding him back. Arms that hadn't let go since the unexpected occurrence. He turned around to face Zeke and Christina still holding on to him, but as he looked at their shocked expressions, he finally snapped back to reality.

Tobias started to notice what was happening around him. People were talking loudly, gasping and pacing rapidly around the room. Maybe it was the possibility of a gunshot that scared some of them, or the unknown threat that the Bureau was presenting them. Not all of them knew Tris, he was sure of. So naturally, they were confused about the commotion created over a little girl, who apparently was willing to sacrifice her life for the sake of the Bureau. He could imagine their panicked minds asking themselves: 'Why is she pointing a gun at herself?' And most importantly, 'Why do we care?'

Suddenly he was aware of the amount of guns pointed at Tris, and he panicked. Even if he still could not comprehend what was happening, his instincts were to protect her. That much hadn't changed. However, he still had arms around him. And he could hear Zeke's voice saying something about calming down. But he did not care.

"Enough!" Johanna raised her voice, and the whole room directed their eyes to her. Her voice was serious and powerful, but he could see how her lips quivered a little when she spoke. She look at Tobias and then back at Zoe, as she addressed her, "I stand by my previous decision."

At her words, the soldiers who have seemed to lower their weapons out of uncertainty, were ready to fire their guns again. Tobias felt his throat close at their actions and his breath came in quick paces. He could not lose her again, he was not strong enough. Zoe still looked unaffected by her close-to-death situation as she moved towards Tris. "They don't seem to care about you," she sighed as she moved her hand up and down the blond girl's hair.

"Don't touch her!" Tobias blurted out. He had finally released himself from his friends' grips and he was moving towards the center of the room. He had promised himself he would never fire a gun again, but right now all that he wanted, was to blow her head off. How dare she touch her like Tris meant anything to her? He was going to snap her neck. As he moved closer to Zoe, one of her lackeys moved as a barrier between them. "Don't you fucking dare!" he screamed at Zoe. Then he looked at Johanna for help, "Please," he said before he could stop himself. In reality, he was almost not able to hold his ground. He could see her life ending at any second. He could not let that happen.

Johanna hesitated for a second. She could be many things, but heartless was not one of them. He knew that she would not let Tris get hurt. Not only because Tris had done so much for the city, but for the mere fact that Johanna would have blood on her hands. As much as she had changed over the years, Johanna was still Amity deep down. The faction were a part of them all and it was something impossible to let go of.

She finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity, "Lower your weapons." As every security in the room obeyed, Tobias released a breath he did not know he had been holding in. "It is possible to organize a trial for these people. In the meantime, they will be locked and under surveillance." Everyone in the room nodded or gave signs of approval.

"I think you have not quite understood. We did not come to negotiate with you, much less to be your prisoners." Zoe responded. As Johanna opened her mouth to answer, she was interrupted again, "This was an ultimatum. We will take what is ours eventually." She looked briefly at her companions, including Tris, before addressing Johanna, "I hope next time we meet, we have a more private meeting."

"There will be no next tim―" she could not finish her sentence before the black dressed people were shooting their guns nonstop around the room, making their way towards the exit. Zoe went first and Tris followed suit, with the rest protecting them behind. People in the room had fallen to the ground with their hands around their heads, trying to dodge the bullets. Tobias and Christina had also covered themselves from the sudden attack. Zeke had already left their side in order to pursue the group with the other soldiers. Tobias could see them getting away down the hall, and he saw a glimpse of blond hair slip away.

There was panic around the room; people running, crying and screaming. He saw people injured around him, and he hoped that there was no worse than that. He knew there were people that needed help, but he had no time for it. At this moment, he felt completely selfish and he did not care. He had to get to her.

His dauntless instincts surfaced, he picked the gun from a fallen man close by and ran after them.

The whole event passed in a matter of seconds, contrary to his belief. From the shooting to searching for Tris down the street. Christina had followed him closely as he ran out of the building. The men seemed to have separated in order to find the Bureau agents so it was difficult to know which was the right way to find Tris. They heard more gunshots in the distance, and he considered going after them. But he tried to think strategically.

"Why would they go in the opposite direction of the railroads?" he asked himself out loud, but it was more of a rhetorical question. He already knew. It made no sense that they would go deeper into the city. Unless they were trying to create a distraction.

Christina understood his skepticism and immediately figured out, "Do you think they want to mislead us?" he did not bother answering, he knew she needed no reaffirmation. He just started to run along the tracks as fast as he could.

* * *

He saw three people close to the rails as he moved with Christina silently towards them. They were calmly waiting for a train to come. How they were able to get their own wagon into the city unauthorized, he would never know.

"What's the plan?" whispered Christina next to him. He observed his surroundings and saw a train coming from not so far away. They probably had just a bit more than a minute until the train was right behind them.

He loaded his gun, "Cover me," he quickened his pace, "I'll get Tris." Then his paced turned into a sprint and the people noticed them from afar. Zoe had frightened eyes and he noted that it was the first time she looked alarmed. She said something to the other two and she started to run along the tracks.

Tris ran beside her but she would continuously turn around to fire her gun without stopping. The other man that was with them tried to shoot Tobias as well, but to no avail. He had to fight two people and protect two others. Eventually a bullet went through his head. Tobias heard another shot and Christina fell to her side holding her leg, "I'm okay!" she assured loudly, but he could notice the pain in her voice. Because of the gunshots, help would arrive soon. He wanted to go to her but the train was too close now and he had to reach Tris.

He did not understand why she was trying to escape. To escape from him, of all people. Her whole body screamed _simulation _but he knew that as Divergent, she was not affected by any. Whoever this new person was, one that would shoot her best friend, it was the Bureau's fault. No matter how cold or different she seemed, she was still Tris somewhere.

He ran after her while the train rode next to them. The wagon's doors opened and hands reached out for Zoe. As soon as she took them, she was pulled into the compartment. The hands pulled back too, and he found it strange that they did not help Tris. But she was running faster than she ever did, maybe she did not need help. But he was still faster. As she tried to grab the door handle, Tobias tackled her to the side, pushing her off the tracks. And the train drove into the distance.

She looked at him with despise and her eyes felt as cold as steel. He had to bring her back; she was somewhere buried within all that hate. Tris kicked and yelled in frustration as he held both of her hands. She felt stronger too, he noted. He knew she would not stop fighting so he removed his belt and tightly tied her hands behind her back.

He threw her on his back and walked towards Christina.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I would love to know what you think so far. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me. ****Also a****s English is not my first language, though I know that is no excuse, ****I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes. I will try my best to update in the next few days and surely before the weekend.**

**Thank you so much for reading. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter III

**Hello again, dear reader! It's been a long while since I updated. I don't even know how time went by so fast without me even realizing it. I hope you like this chapter and I will try not to take so long in the future.**

**Also, there's a moment between Tobias and Tris, that hopefully will make up for the time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Tobias looked furiously at the group of people who wore white laboratory gowns before him. He knew that they were right, but he was not going to admit it. The defiant part of his brain prevented him from doing so. Even though it was for the best, he just could not see her this way. He peeked over a glass window at the end of the room and on the other side of it, Tris laid on a chair. It was the same as on previous years, when Jeanine had strapped her there in order to study her Divergence. It brought back horrible memories. She had almost died here.

"We weighed all possible solutions very carefully, but this was the most efficient one." Matthew explained, as they observed Cara move slowly towards Tris. She held a syringe in her hands while the other woman moved harshly on the chair. Or at least as much as she could. She was tightly secured with straps on her hands, torso, legs and head. She struggled as Cara placed the syringe on the side of her neck and slowly drifted to sleep.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Tobias shouted in exasperation and pressed the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, Four-" Caleb started to speak, but not before he was interrupted by the same person he was addressing.

Four's voice raised so much that even Cara noticed in the other room, "No! You listen," he threatened him with a murderous look in his eyes, which shut Caleb up completely. It angered him that her brother, who she sacrificed herself for, also agreed with this. Hell, he probably came up with this sick idea. After all that Tris did for him, the least he could do is stay out of this issue. "She's not your fucking laboratory rat."

Matthew held his hands up to try to calm Tobias down while talking slowly as if he was a bomb about to explode. "We all want to help her," Four scoffed, "This is the best way to know what is going on with her and then we will be able to do something about it."

Tobias lowered his voice,"She has been attached to that chair for three days. Three days without moving." He looked at her sleeping figure and his anger turned into sadness. He knew she feared powerlessness and even if she did not act like herself anymore, this probably scared her to death.

"She's dangerous," said Cara softly while placing a hand on his shoulder. "She could have killed Christina." He turned from her sight and scanned the people around him. He looked at Christina's leg and guilt struck him for allowing that to happen. She was looking down at her shoes but said nothing, not that he expected her to. Any person would be resentful if someone was the reason they could not walk for weeks.

The rest were looking at him intently, "There has to be another way," he was not going to plead but he had to at least try to change their minds. "I understand that she is unstable. But this will definitely drive her crazy. It will only make it worse."

"Even if we wanted to, we cannot release her," answered Matthew, "Direct orders from Johanna. If she's a threat to the community, she needs to be locked."

Tobias rolled his eyes, "I never suggested that she should be allowed to walk around on her own. She must be controlled but that is too extreme," he pointed at the several straps around her body. "When I was under a simulation, no one threw me in a laboratory."

"And because you were in a simulation, you have to understand how dangerous people can be when under one." The group directed their gazes towards Tris and he got the message. They were referring to when he almost killed her. And although that was not truly his fault, there is nothing he would have regretted more. He would have never been able to forgive himself if he actually did it.

He ignored the dark thoughts of the event and concentrated on his present, "Yes, I was uncontrollable. But I was not brought back by laboratory idiots," he knew that he offended them when he said that, but he did not care, "Only she brought me back." Nobody said anything for a few seconds. "I don't want her first memories after she comes back to be about this."

And for the first time, Christina spoke, "I agree with Four." They were surprised that she commented, and even more so that she actually spoke in favor of Tris. Tobias mouthed a 'thank you' and she nodded in acknowledgement.

Cara looked at him tiredly and sighed, "We might be able to release her but she would still have to be constantly watched over."

"I will do it." Tobias' eyes relaxed for a second before his expression turned serious again. No one seemed to notice. "Anything useful that you have discovered so far?" He spit the question. He needed to know that these three days were not completely pointless or he was going to strangle someone. Caleb, preferably.

Matthew moved towards the computer and started to type on the keyboard. Two images appeared on the screen showing human brains. "The one on the left is Tris' brain, the one on the right is yours." He turned for a second to look at Tobias' reaction, who did nothing but stare at the images. Taking this as a signal of approval, he proceeded, "As you can see, this would be a typical brain during a simulation. The brain activity in the amygdala is intensified due to an external stimulus, the serum, which affects the way you perceive reality." He pointed at the lower part of the image where a lot of red dots were located, as he continued, "However, the brain on the left presents no irregularities in said area." he moved his finger almost towards the bottom of Tris' brain. Nothing. "So in other words, she is not under a simulation. She's completely conscious."

* * *

He closed the apartment door behind him. Tris stood a few feet away from him, with handcuffs securing both arms. She did not say a word on the way from the laboratory, and he realized that she had not spoken since she reappeared. His brain was trying to figure what had happened to her. It could have been many things, really, but a simulation was the most expected. He only hoped that whatever it was, was not irreversible.

She looked at him expectantly and lifted her tied hands. Tobias suppressed a smile at her raised eyebrow. "You know I can't, Tris." He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was nervous. Not only because she was not saying anything, but because they hadn't been alone for years. However, his 18-year-old self was pushed aside by his current worries. Tris ignored his comment and her eyes explored the new environment. They landed on a bed at the end of the room. She walked towards it and sat on it, he followed soon after.

He kept his distance as he did not want her to feel threatened by him. But he was curious to know if this new Tris was also scared of closeness. He cleared his throat catching her attention, "You will be sleeping here. I will take the couch." He waited for her to say something, but she did not, so he continued, "If you want to use the bathroom, I will remove your handcuffs. But only at those times." He looked at her apologetically. She could easily escape or kill him in his sleep. And as much as he wanted to help her, he could not risk it.

* * *

He could hear the shower for a while. It relaxed him to know that she was there, safe and sound, just a few meters away from him. But as much as he was glad that she was there, it still felt like she was far away. He needed to hear her voice; he felt like he did not remember it anymore. And he did not have the patience to just try to figure out what she wanted when she didn't speak. He was already getting irritated about it.

The shower stopped running and he heard Tris get out of it. From his position on the bed, he could see her when she stepped in front of the sink wearing a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked back at him through it and he expected her to close the door. Or do something. Anything. But she didn't. She only stood there and held his gaze... Yet she did not look scared or uncomfortable.

Before he could process what was happening, he started to move in her direction. He could not stop himself and he honestly did not think he wanted to. He stood behind her without breaking eye contact and then placed his head against her shoulder. He inhaled her scent for a moment and started to move his hand up and down her arm. Her skin was soft and a bit cold from the shower. But it was perfect; he wanted more of it. On the other hand, Tris did not move one centimeter, maybe even stopped breathing. Suddenly he realized how completely out of line it was. He mumbled "Sorry," and exited the bathroom quickly.

As he closed the bathroom door, there was an almost inaudible "Don't be."

But he heard it.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter III! I would like their relationship to be like in the books, slowly built. But I think, however, that they are not teenagers anymore so it will be more... mature.**

**Let me know what you think. I would love to hear opinions, theories or anything you want to share. If there is a good response, I would be motivated to update earlier. But anyways, ****I will still try to update soon. **

**Thank you for reading the story!**


End file.
